


Sexual Academy

by Cussbaby



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cussbaby/pseuds/Cussbaby
Summary: Alright alrightIf y’all don’t like it I won’t force you to read thisThis is just for all those who want to read it i Put all the warnings for everyone to see so do not be mad at me since I warned you





	1. Drunk and Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright 
> 
> If y’all don’t like it I won’t force you to read this 
> 
> This is just for all those who want to read it i Put all the warnings for everyone to see so do not be mad at me since I warned you

Everyone was grouped up in the living room drunk as skunks except for number 5 and vanya. 

Vanya walked out of the room with a whisper of good luck to number 5 who had to stay, 5 took a sip from the glass full of whine and placed it on the table as Luther began stripping on the table to girls just wanna have fun. Diego looked at him with wide eyes and a creepy smile wheezing as he looked at his hand in the corner of his eye. Klaus was dancing holding a chair singing along with the song while Allison looked at ceiling laying on the flour. Diego hiccuped and whistled “hey guys I got a funny idea” Diego could barley speak without laughing “what if we all had sex!”

Allison clapped cheering “THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN” she yelled As Luther danced bot listening to the two. Klaus raised his hand and yelled “I volunteer as tribute” Diego stood up Abdul pointed at klaus “we have to decided where... we- will ....? All be placed” Diego was laughing to hard along with Allison, klaus touchedbhis chest and held out his hand to 5

“5” he snicked “would you be a dear and be mine” 5 chuckled and looked at him “so am i the last one in train as I fuck Allison and you fuck me” 5 said sarcastically. Klaus slapped his own face and whined “NO no no 5” klaus grabbed 5 by the arm and pulled him out of his chair “you won’t be ducking anybody” klaus grabbed 5’s limp dick through his shorts making 5 create a loud squeak of surprise

5 pushed klaus’s hand and backed a few feet “I WAS JOKING” 5 yelled, klaus stepped closer and closer to 5 til he hit the chair with his legs. “I wonder if your so uptight when I’m fucking you” klaus laughed so hard like he heard the funniest joke ever and began to stroke 5 through his shorts

Klaus wrapper his free arm on 5’s back limiting him from escaping as he touched him. Diego put a thumbs up and high fives Allison for no reason.

Luther ignored everyone as he continued to dance on the table. Diego held Allison’s hand and kissed up her arm, Allison chuckled when kissed her shoulder “your right this is funny” Allison said as she laughed “SEE I was rightttttt” Diego dragged the word right on as he continued kissing Allison.

5 whimperd and whined as klaus refused to move his had from that spot. 5 was well 58 but his body was 13 and his hormones were crazy.

He was sensitive to the smallest touch and made erotic sounds that were to cute for his cocky attitude, Diego and Allison stalked over to klaus and watched 5 as Hebrew made the small noises.

They laughed every time he failed to hold back a noise “who knew the meany was a cutie” Diego and Allison laughed harder then before.

Klaus made a sigh and moved back his hand away from 5. “This isn’t as funny when I’m getting no attention NONE” Allison made a OH noise in response.

Allison began to French kiss klaus still holding 5 so they kisse right infront of his face 

Luther danced on

Diego licked a long strip up on the back of 5’s neck grabbing his waist as he closed his eyes and whimpered again.

Allison playfully patted klaus shoulder and smiled “better my funny friend” she was still bat shit drunk like the others and klaus nodded “yeah a little” klaus pushed his lips onto 5’s while he was distracted.

5 moved his head back but only got licked more form Diego and tried to move forward but was blocked but klaus’s mouth. Sensitive was all that ran through his mind.

Allison continued to laugh like a drunk as she watched it all unfold infront of her. 5 bit down on klaus’a tongue once it entered his mouth, klaus pulled his mouth off of 5’s and made a pouty face “heyyyyyy COME ON it’s funny” 5 shook his head Ass Diego continued to lick his neck.

Allison grabbed klaus’s chin and kissed him again. Klaus grabbed the rim of 5’s shorts and pulled them down to his ankles so his underwear was open free to see.

Diego laughed and chuckled onto 5’s neck still thinking it was funny, Diego picked 5 up and let klaus put 5’s knees over his shoulders. 

Allison clapped and watched as 5 became red. Klaus groaned in laziness and just ripped 5’s underwear off making him jump from the sound. 5 struggled as Diego breathed on his neck, klaus held his knees on his shoulders and Allison cheered them on chuckling to herself.

Luther stopped danceing once the song had finished and looked over to see 5 leaning his head back onto Diego’s shoulder while klaus held one hand on 5’s knee and the other to stroke him bare. Litter shrugged and walked over beside Allison and watched. 5 tilted Goan he’s dot the left and saw Allison and Luther watching, he squirmed and wriggled to get free since he couldn’t he covered his face with his hands “Don’t watch me!!” 5 yelled in anger and disgust “it’s embarresing stop go fuck each other do something else” this was all muffled through 5’s hands that were covering his face. Diego laughed and looked at klaus “he’s so cute when he’s vulnerable HA HA HA” 5 face grew red from anger and embarrassment as Diego made kissy noises beside his ear. Klaus continued to stroke 5 letting small noises escape his lips “You gonna blow!!! Little man come on are ya?!” Klaus yelled as Luther and Allison grabbed his hands so he wasn’t covering his face. Luther bit Diego’s ear for the fun of it and began to maleness our with him, “wellllll” klaus said with a playful tone. Allison kissed 5’s cheek we lither shoved his ape tongue into Diego’s mouth. 5 shook his head as klaus began stroking faster, Allison wrapped her hand around klaus’s and made klaus stroke faster. 5 squealed. Klaus sighed in how cute 5 was alongside with Allison “look look your balls are getting heavy that MUST mean your readdrdyyyy” Allison laughed and continued to kiss his cheek while klaus laughed. 5 yelped and moaned as he came onto klaus’s hand. 5 gasped and breathed heavy as he leaned his head back onto Diego’s shoulder. Luther licked the come off of klaus’s hand as Allison dropped to her knees and began licking the some off of 5. “WOW 5 that was awesoommnmeee” Diego said in drunkiness and amazement Diego put 5 down in the Chair as Luther rubbed the socks that went up to 5’s knees. Allison watched 5’s chest go up and down, “no more” 5 breathed out. His breathing was heavy as he crossed his legs to cover himself as well as shoving his shirt shirt down “No more you idiotic drunk dumb ass, ass holes!!” 5 yelled. Allison eyes widened in a crazy way as Luther ignored him and went down onto his knees and began sucking Diego off as Diego laughed as he watched Luther. “K” was all klaus said as he began to unbutton Allison’s shirt “nah sorry not for me I’m to gay” Allison shrugged in understandment and looked at Diego. Diego chuckled and put a thumbs up sucking on Allison’s breasts as klaus put his on 5’s shoulder watching. 5 licked his lips as he looked down. Klaus nodded down at Luther as Luther gave him a thumbs up. Diego, Allison, and Luther were all pleasuring each other which made klaus jealous. Klaus walked over to Luther and pulled down his pants “HEY suck me and I suck him” Luther nodded Luther left Diego’s dick and wrapped his lips around klaus’s allowing klaus to begin sucking on Diego. Diego made a pop sound as his lips left Allison’s breast and moved to her lips, allison and Diego laughed as they kissed still thinking it was funny. “Let’s move on guys” she said as she lifted her skirt for Diego. Klaus move this mouth from Diego and moved his cock so it was positioned to Allison’s entrance. Shut his eyes mumbling something under his breath as he was disgusted to what he almost whitnessed. As Diego held Allison’s leg up lithe rlive digs mouth to Diego’s exposed ass and began licking and sucking. Klaus kissed Diego with tongue and moved to his neck and soon his nippled. 5 made a disgust face as he watched what was happening, wanting to leave for some reason he couldn’t he didn’t know what was keeping him their. Allison held her hand out for 5 to grab and which he didn’t he just smacked it away from him. Luther picked up 5 bridal style so Allison could sit down the couch and Luther was know fucking her as diego held 5 now not well Diego laughed and whispered in klauss ear “I fucked her and now he is” for some reason Diego found the hilarious obviously the drinks that made him so historical 5 shoved his face away from the scene that was ow fulled with three people klaus now kissing lither everywhere. Diego threw 5 to the flour and grabbed klaus’s waist and pushed his cock on the back of klaus’s ass. Klaus chuckled and Diego pushed onto klaus as klaus continued kissing lither on his neck. 5 made puke sounds as he watched this Allison moaned and looked at 5 in the eyes “I’m gonna corn holy shit” Luther pulled out knowing he didn’t want this to end. Allison lifter her leg up as Diego pulled her up and klaus sat for Luther to now fuck home senseless slapping noises of skin on skin contact happening, Allison winked and began poking Diego’s asshole. Diego groaned and laughed, Luther pulled out allowing Diego now fuck him again. Diego made a surprised sound as he felt Luther grab his waist. Allison clapped once again cheering them on like a cheerleader. A naked cheer leader. Luther pushed in causeing Diego to make sounds of discomfort but laughing still thinking this was funny as hell. Allison jerker klaus off as she kissed yo his neck making sure he wouldn’t come immeditaly. They all pulled out as Luther hand “MY TURN” and picked klaus up and put him down so he was off the chair. Luther way down in the chair and allowed Diego to shove his fingers up inside of him as Allison fingered klaus. 5 looked at them horrified not knowing whether he should stop this, klaus went on his hands and knees facing 5 so their faces were inches apart, Allison continued to finger him as he moaned in 5’s face. Diego pushed in making lither cry out in laughter? Luther laughed along with Diego as he pulled in and out. Luther patted his lap allowing Allison to sit down onto his dick slowly sitting herself on his lap as Luther was fucked by Diego. Klaus joined in by grabbing Diego’s waist and pushed his cock in no Hesitation. Diego moaned as all four of them were having the weirdest sex they’ve had. 5 slowly stood up still pulling his shirt down so it was covering himself, 5 slowly began to walk away before klaus grabbed him and pulled him closer. 5 squirmed as they all fucked each other, they all piled not wanting this moment to end. They all looked at 5 “ya know” Diego staid tapping his chin “your the only one left” Diego smiled as klaus held his arm. Allison made a ohhhhhh sound and stood up from Luther’s lap. Luther whispered to Allison and Allison whispered to Diego and Diego whispered to klaus them all agreeing. Klaus pusher 5 onto Luther’s lap so he was straddling him Lither wrapper his arm around 5’s backs and other on his arm. Luther was much stronger then klaus making it even harder to get away. Diego grabbed 5’s waist and pulled it up so his ass was sticking out. Diego nodded at Allison and raised his hand and smacked down on 5’s ass. Allison high giving klaus “this is hilarious!!”

Diegi continued to raise his hand and 

Slap  
Slap  
Slap  
Slap  
Slap

5 groaned his discomfort somewhere along the why he ended up wrapping his arms around Luthers neck clawing at the back of Luther’s neck and anything he could reach.

Slap

Diego laughed every slap that went by as klaus pulled a trunk from under the couch and opener res raking a bunch of crap by one those things was a strap on.

Klaus helped Allison put it on as Diego cotniued to spank 5 letting luther watch 5’s ass turn red

Diego moved from 5 as Allison poked 5’s ass with the strap and holy shit was it huge.

5 looked over his shoulder seeing it was way bigger than everyone’s in the room, 5 was in 13 year old body which already sensitive as then add a huge strap on and spanking and then Luther cock rubbing against his own.

Allison pushed inside of 5 with no warning or preparation at all. 5 screeched in pain, and that pain soon turned to pleasure since Allison actually waited for him to adjust before moving and god was it good

5 would bet that the strap on was probably about 8 or 9 inches and hit places like his g spot his prostate. 

5 couldn’t tell what was pain or pleasure but he overly sensitive body was enjoying it as Allison pulled in and out.

“Faster”

5 couldn’t help himself he was loosing himself to his 13 year old body, Allison obliged and moved a lot faster then he meant. 5 was loaning faster and faster. 

Litter began rubbing his hard on against 5’s as klaus pushed in in Alison’s asshole and then Diego inside of klaus.

5 shook his head 

“Stop-“

Before he could finish his mouth was being stuffed with Luther tongue exploring ever spot in 5’s mouth.

Klaus began to smell Allison’s hair as Diego pulled in and out of klaus in a rapid speed, Allison wishing she could come inside of 5 but since it was as only a strip she couldn’t. She looked her shoulder and began making out with klaus allowing Diego to kiss and lick the back of Klaus’s neck.

Allison smirked and chuckled still drunk

Through this entire time they were all drunk as heel except for 5 and vanya who watched the entire thing through the crack of the door

Vanya watcher Allison ran the strap on in 5 at a rapid speed she thought to herself of how much pleasure that 5 must be going through

Luther began stroking himself as well as 5 with his one hand the other playing with 5’s nipple.

Luther pushed his tongue farther down his 5’s throat not backing down when 5 would bite his tongue so he would get off

Klaus made a loud moan making himself come inside of Allison which triggered her orgasm and cane as she pounded in to 5’s prostate making him come with a loud moan into Luther’s mouth.

Diego shorty came after. Allison smiled pullig out of 5 along with Diego and klaus pulling out. 5 breather heavily and slowly began to get up as sweat rolled down his head, he looked down at Luther wondering why he was smiling like that

Luther smiled up at 5 for as long as he wanted not letting go of 5, 5’s ass stayed up in the air as Allison took the strap off

Luther grabbed 5’s hips and pushed his tired and tiny asshole onto his Huge ape cock making 5 yelp


	2. You were so cute before too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That drunkin night is a blur except for 5 Though he refused to admit what happened
> 
> So embarresed he couldn’t admit that he did that 
> 
> Klaus, 5 and Allison go to the grocery store. Allison has to leave all of a sudden and klaus has been having flash backs from when he was drunk and he can’t get 5’s cute moans out of his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m not forcing y’all to read it don’t like you don’t have to read your decision

Luther woke up on the table as Diego laid beside him, Allison on the flour, klaus under the table and 5 under a blanket that covered his lower half but showed his feet on the couch.

Luther sat up feeling a slight pain in his ass but he ignored it and walked into the kitchen.

Klaus woke up and banged his head on the table waking Diego up, Diego found his pants and slipped them on passing klaus his pants so they both weren’t naked

Diego quickly covers Allison up trying to remember what happened last night. 

Klaus rubbed his eyes and woke up Allison who was now dressed thanks to Diego. Allison slowly sat up and yawned looking around “oh my god how much didn’t we drink?” Diego sighed putting his shirt on

“About more then 6 bottles” klaus shrugged and chuckled “sounds like a normal day for me” Diego scowled and walked into the kitchen joining Luther.

5 made a small groan of waking up but didn’t open his eyes.

Klaus shook 5’s arm until 5 slowly opened his eyes.

Once 5 looked up and klaus he slapped klaus’s hand away and basically moved back till his was pressed against the coach. Klaus looked at him confused 

“What the hell? 5 it’s me?” Klaus smiled not realizing what happened last night, 5 remembers on his knees, ass in the air, with his hands pressed against the ground as klaus pounded into him mercilessly. 5’s chest pounded, until klaus made that awkward smile “hey how much did you drink cause none of us can remember shit

“You don’t remember? Are you kidding me” 5 was back to his uptight annoyed self not vulnerable and cute anymore.

Klaus looked at him confused and stood up and walked into tears kitchen with everyone else. 5 shifted his legs realizing he was in a puddle of something. 5 lifted the blanket and looked down to see his thighs covered in come

His cock covered  
His hip covered  
Ass laying in come  
As come even still leaks out of his ass

5 remembers laying on the couch mouth filled with Luther’s dick as Diego slams into him along with his hand forced to stroke klaus’s and Allison’s watches. 

5 refuses to get up like that so he lays there not getting up til they are far gone, Allison walks in and looks at 5 confused “don’t think I’ve ever seen you with that messy or hair 5?” 

The feeling of Luther’s ape hand pulling his hair not hard enough so that hurts but just a tiny pull ass he fucks him diggy style.

5 rolls his eyes “yeah what ever” Allison’s huffs “I see your still unpleasant” Allison’s zips up her jacket and puts her purse around his shoulder that was thrown onto the flour.

Allison’s waves goodbye to 5 as he lays there on the couch. The rest walk out of the kitchen and sit drinking lots of water except for klaus. “Damn my head ache” Diego groans out 

Lither puta his shirt on and then his over coat and sighs “that’s pay back for drinking to much”

5 sighs and goes back to sleep.

Klaus shrugs once again “I drink like that all the time so it’s no different” Diego responded with a roll to the eyes and looked over at Luther “Well we need grocery’s but I’m busy so can someone go and get some tailanol while their out?” Klaus raised his hand “I can go” Diego laughed “yeah right you ca go anyone without getting high” Luther sighed “fine then you can bring 5 with you” 5 was sound asleep not listening to the conversation. Klaus raised his hands on defence “what I am trust worthy-sometimes” Luther shook his head and walked out of the room along with Diego. Klaus made a dramatic gasp and called Allison asking if she wanted to come. (Later) Klaus brought Allison along with 5 to the grocery store. 5 limped to the meat section trying to hide he was limping, the feeling of Diego inside of him along with Luther inside of Diego didn’t leave his ass once he got up and cleaned everything and himself. Klaus picked up cereal and some other things a kid would ask their mom to buy when at the grocery store. Allison’s phone buzzed and she picked it up zoning klaus out listening to the phone. She sighed in annoyence and looked over at klaus l gotta go maleness sure you buy actual and find out what’s wrong with 5 he’s been acting weird” Klaus nodded and watched her walk off. He picked up everything and put them in the cart beginning to walk around the store looking for 5. 5 could hear the cart running towards him along with klaus, 5 turned around and tossed sond things in the cart once it reached him. Klaus put his head on his hands and smiled at 5 “5. Allison says you’ve been weird? Why?” Klaus asked in a baby like voice as 5 continued looking for food to bring home: “I didn’t think I was being weird” 5’s voice was shaky but the idea of Allison robbing herself on his leg grossed him at as he soon remembered it. Klaus shrugged “alright if you say so” klaus walked around shopping for food once he stopped by the wine and drugs, he looked at the wine and saw the one that made than all drunk and unable to remember last night. Klaus grabbed and got a rushing memory of last night. He began to gag once he realized what he did or more like what they all did to each other Klaus put the wine down and began walking around again. Klaus shook his hair ruffling his hair trying to get his mind on grocery’s Kobe did that for about 3 minutes til 5 punched him in the back, “owwwwee” klaus said I. A dramatic tone. 5 rolled his eyes “pay attention dear god are you annoying” 5 began to walk away as he placed the items he was holding in the cart. “You weren’t this uptight last night” 5 stopped walking but didn’t turn around to look at klaus, klaus nodded and licked his lips “oh so you do remember last night” 5 shook his head “no no I don’t remember anything and don’t call me cute I’m older then you remember?!” Klaus put the cart somewhere no one could find it and walked up behind 5 “Well having a 13 year old body must be pretty sensitive” klaus said poking a hickey that 5 failed to hide 5 didn’t turn around still just looked down at the flour “shut up. Seriously klaus do you honestly think I would ever want to have sex with you” Klaus’s eyes widened and found an opening “I never said anything about sex” 5 mentally slapped himself and turned around to face klaus “Klaus I was forced into it like hell I’d wanna sleep with any of you” Klaus chuckled “yeah says the guy who bottomed everyone including Allison” 5 rolled his eyes and turned around hiding his face. Klaus smirked “you made that same red face when we did it?” 5 shook his head “No I didn’t!!! Shut up klaus you were all drunk it’s nothing get over it” 5 obviously said in an annoyed tone.

Klaus grabbed 5 by the arm and turned him around so he was facing him “I remember you moaned and asked for more as well” 5 shook his head again. “I didn’t do that don’t be an idiot” klaus rolled his eyes

Klaus smirked looking at his face remembering so much he did “really cause I remember a line you asked Diego?” 5 made an urk sound “like hell you remember” 

Klaus raised his eyebrows as 5 was smirking now “fill me up til the moistness in my ass feels dry” klaus nodded as 5 shook his head “I would never say that see your a lier” 

5 snatched his arm away from klaus’s hand “I think you remember and just refuse to admit you liked it”

They both stood their in the store talking like this til klaus took action and dragged 5 to the bathroom.

He pushed 5 in a stale and followed shortly, “let’s see if you can still make those dirty sounds without Allison pounding into you?” Klaus shook his hand and then pushed 5 onto the toilet.

5 struggled and looked up at him as klaus unbuttoned his shirt. Klaus looked the pale unmarked skin compared to the covered collar bone and neck.

“Why didn’t we take of your shirt and suit jacket?” 5 didn’t respond just trying to slap klaus’s hand away, klaus threw the tie to the side and for some reason left his suit jack to hang around his shoulders as his button up slowly did the same

Klaus kissed just above 5’s belly button. 5 put his had in klaus’s hair trying to pull him off as he began to kiss up his chest

Kissed along his chest around his nipples and on his nipples were now occurring. Klaus licked and bit 5’s exposed nipple, 5 whined in displeasure and continued to try and push him off

Klaus licked long strips up 5’s chest as the sound of slapping on 5’s ass reaccured to his brain “wanna know something? We all never acknowledged when you got a boner from being spanked?” 5 shook his even faster and pushed harder just to get away.

Klaus smirked knowing he was getting somewhere. “Why don’t you wanna admit you liked it” 5 pushed even ever lifting his leg and kicking klaus on the shoulder 

It didn’t work since a 13 year old body who relied on his powers instead of his strength wasn’t something to his benefit in that moment.

The sound of his zipper being pulled down along with his button being unbuttoned made him fight back more.

5 was so sore from last night it when he fought it went for three hours even though the sex was four.

5 was tired and just wanted this over, 5 still struggled though even if he was getting no where. Klaus pulled off 5’s shorts and chuckled to himself and looked up at 5 “where’s the underwear?” 5’s underwear was ripped off by klaus

5 wasn’t gonna waist time and put some on and plus it didn’t matter but now it did, klaus smiled even longer as he placed his cold hand on the inside of 5’s thighs feeling the soft baby smooth skin

He squeezed lightly on 5’s thigh and then rubbed his thigh up and down and slowly made his way to the half hard cock between 5’s legs

5 clawed down on klaus shoulders and leaned his head back onto the toilet seat he was sitting on. Klaus looked at his hair ruffled even more, 5 looked at him confused as the moment wasn’t really fitting a ruffle to the hair.

Klaus looked down and 5 was harder then before, the sweet moans that escaped his lips as he touched him. Klaus was obviously gay but this was more amazing they just another gay fuck

5 was adorable and since he was so uptight and rude having him like this him even cuter. Klaus moved his other hand to play with the balls just the cock making 5 moan loud and long.

5 covered his mouth as the sound someone walking in jolted both of them. 5 shook his head at klaus as he stroked even faster, 5 closed his eyes keeping his hands over his mouth to make sure he didn’t make any noises.

The man washed his hands and walked out allowing 5 the breath heavier once he took of his hands, 5 moaned and held onto klaus’s arms as he came hard.

Klaus licked the cone of his hands and brushed the tony hair the were sticking to his fore head from the sweat.

Klaus kinda wanted to see 5 on his knees taking him down but he knew that 5 wouldn’t do that so he stood up as 5 sat on the toilet. Klaus pulled his pants down and pulled out his cock infront of 5’s face 

“Can you suck this” 5 shook his head but couldn’t say anything once klaus grabbed the back of his head and forced him down.

5 put his hand on the base and other on klaus’s thigh halting himself so he didn’t go to far down that it would gag him.

Klaus smiled down at 5 as he took his cock in his mouth not obiedantly but defiantly still did. 

5 began sucking on his own still being forced down as he drolled. The drool dropped from his chin onto his exposed and now covered thigh.

Klaus feel his orgasm coming just watching 5 take his cock down orgasm worthy. 5’s lips were soft and smooth on his aching cock that was now being treated.

Klaus pulled out of 5’s mouth a string of saliva on 5’s bottom lip connecting with the tip of klaus’s dick. 

5 had lazy eyes which looked cute as fuck actually. Klaus being down and lifted 5’s chin “tired already?” 5 didn’t respond just breathed heavy his chest going up and down.

Klaus lifted 5’s legs so he was holding his knees up spreading his legs for all to see but luckily it wa shuts klaus

5 looked up at klaus as he angled himself to his entrance. 5 remembers the rushing pain of being unprepared and then being penetrated and it was not good

5 covered his entrance with hand and pushed klaus back a little still tired 

“No. It hurt- no more” 5 whined not wanting to go any further, klaus smiled and kneeled down poking 5’s hand with his finger.

5 shook his head as klaus moved his hand out the way and began poking his entrance with his one pointer finger, klaus looked into 5’s tried eyes and pushed his finger in making 5 squeeze his eyes shut and Yelp.

Klaus pulled his finger in and out til 5 was moaning again so he added a second finger. 5 was never fingered before and klaus was talented since none of this was new to him

Klaus was good like really good

He scissored him with three fingers and then added a fourth and fucked him with those four fingers inside of him.

5 moaned his 13 year old body reacting nicely to the sensation he was receiving “you know some people would be happy to have someone who would do this to them?” Klaus pointed out. 

5 sighed and ignored trying to focus on not coming a second time. Klaus pulled out making 5 gasp and lay his head back onto the toilet again. He breathed and breathed even more heavy.

Klaus poked 5’s entrance with his cock once again making 5 jump up once he felt the tip push in. 5 grabbed a hold of klaus’s jacket as the whole length was pushed into him. 

Klaus waisted no time to pound into him and god was it good 5 was loose form everyone fucking his but tightened itself a little from the cock pushed in him.

5 looked up at klaus as a full cock was shoved into him “stop-“ was all 5 had to say to klaus going even harder.

5 looked at the socks left on his feet all the way up to his knees and just wondered this whole time why everyone would take his shorts and underwear off and yet not his socks.

Klaus grabbed 5’s ankle and pounded into him harder hitting his prostate. 5 let go of klaus’s shirts and pushed him a little but it was no use

Klaus held onto 5’s ankle tight as the other held his smooth thigh. Klaus squished the thigh on hand still ramming into 5 with no mercy

5 was to tired to fight anymore he dropped his arms and let had legs be held by klaus as he moaned hand on his chest and stomach.

Klaus smiled knowing he finally got 5 to himself no fighting just pleasure. Klaus smashes into 5 before stopping completely full length inside of him but not moving. 

5 opened his eyes and looked down. He looked at klaus confused, klaus smirked moving his lips to 5’s ear “beg for me” 5’s face grew red as shook his head 

“I can’t its to embracing and I don’t really-“ klaus raised his eyebrows and smirked “then I won’t move til you beg” 

5 looked down and grazed his fingers against klaus’s stomach and opened his mouth, “klaus...Move?” 5 looked up at klaus hoping that would be enough.

Klaus shook his head

5 breathed out and then in “It’s hard and long inside of me- I want it to move, make me come. Please?” Klaus kissed 5’s cheek and admired how different he acted towards pleasure. 

Nothing like his uptight persona, he was adorable and lovabel cuddly In fact. Klaus pulled out till his tip was in and smashed into him before 5 came hard wrapping his arms under klaus’s shoulder.

His legs twitched as he came. Just before he could rest he realized klaus hadn’t come, klaus’s lips were still against 5’s ear and whispered “let’s come together this time” klaus let go of 5’s ankle and began stroking him and pulling in and out again

5 shoved his face into klaus’s neck as he wrapped his arms around his back.

Moaning became louder and klaus wasn’t stopping or slowing down. Finally klaus could feel the warmth build up on his stomach as small moans and whimpers escaped 5’s mouth.

5 made a small sound as he smiled into klaus’s neck which went klaus over the edge and moaned as he came into the small tiny whole of 5

5 was unconscious now to tired to wake up. Klaus luckily had duck tape on him for some reason. He covered 5’s asshole with duck tape to make sure the come didn’t leak out.

He wanted 5 to feel klaus’s come inside of him when he woke up. Klaus ripped duck tape of the roll and placed over 5’s ass along with a little of 5’s ass and just under his balls

Klaus put 5’s shorts on and carried him bridal style to the car and laid him in the back.

Klaus sighed and went back to grocery shopping

The come roaming around in 5’s ass stirred around as it was unable to escape with the duck tape in the way.

5 slept a sound not knowing what was going on


	3. Watching

Vanya day in the chair across the bed as Allison and klaus walked in with a unconscious 5, they laid him on the bed and brushed some hairs out of his face 

Allison looked at vanya “are u sure u wanna watch this?” Vanya looked up at her “I uh- I like watching. Just make sure you repeat what u did before”

Allison nodded as klaus began to wake five up, as Allison took her clothes off and put on the strap on. Vanya twitched in excitement there was something thrilling that happened last night and it wasn’t because she wanted to be apart of it she’s liked watching 

Five opened his eyes to see a strap on in-front of his face and klaus with a smirk, five tilted his head so he wasn’t facing the fake cock but was forced to look at it by klaus

Allison smirked and whispered “suck it” five went red and shook his head. Klaus raised his eyebrows and made him sit up, five whimpered placing his hands on his covered asshole

“Klaus! It’s inside of me!” Five looked at klaus with watery eyes Ass he smirked. “Suck her off and I’ll help you with your problem” five turner his head to the strap on and slowly licked the fake tip

Allison smirked as he sucked the tip and moved his head half way down bobbing his head. Allison sighed “were gonna get no where with this” Allison grabbed fives cheek and pushed him down so he bagged on this fake cock

The cock was the same around 8-9 inch’s and five gagged whole he bobbed his head Allison forging him to go all the way down. Five placed his hand on his shorts and tried to hide his erection

He was getting horny from being gagged

Klaus smiled and pulled his shorts off and began licking long strips up his duck taped ass hole, Allison continued to force his mouth down to suck her whole. Five looked over to see vanya watching making him whine and his eyes watered

Five didn’t like being watched and yet he was still getting horny and couldn’t stop himself 

Klaus moved his lips to fives ear and whispered “do want this liquid removed from your ass?” Five couldn’t answer he was busy trying not to spit everywhere as Allison gagged him with her strap on

Five whined pulling off finally “why- why do I have to be shoved into why I can’t I shove mine into someone?!” Five was annoyed being pounded into every time:

Allison pat his head and chuckled “how could you top anything five” five looked up with a cold stare as klaus player with the tape on his ass

Once klaus ripped the tape off five squealed and moaned as the come was released from him. Five smiled as his ass wasn’t full anymore, vanya watched as the come trickled out of his ass. Allison smirked “lay on your back and hold your thighs up five” Five widened his eyes and gulped.

Klaus pusher Five onto his back and waited for him to do the rest. Five placed his hands on he back of his thighs and held his legs up as Allison moved onto her knees so her tip was touching fives ass. 

Five closed his eyes as Allison pushed in to him and klaus and vanya watched. “Your feeling it so much easier now, do you like it?” Alison pounded into him and he didn’t wanna admit but she was better then klaus

Five kept his legs up and nodded his head as saliva trickled down his chin and his tongue began to feel more wet then before.

Five kept flinching his eyes at klaus and vanya the feeling of being watched changed from being weird to making him drop pre come.

Allison kept her hands on her sides as she pounded herself into five allowing him to hold his own legs up. Klaus smirked began to leave more hickeys onto Allison’s coller bone. Klaus smirked down at five as he played with Allison’s ass a little making her move faster.

Five moaned shamelessly and Lourdes his tongue sticking out like those anime girls in hentais (klaus be lurkin) saliva built up in fives mouth as he watched klaus pleasure Allison by playing with her boobs as he was being pounded into and vanyas gaze dug into him

Vanya felt her self become stimulated as she watched it all unfold she now had a new wanting. She wanted to fuck five while he rode her, vanya wanted to suck klaus’s dick she wanted to feel vanya fuck into her as she ducked five.

Five could feel his orgasm coming he could help it. He moved his hand from his thigh and to his cock and began stroking, vanya stood up and held his cock so he wouldn’t making his whine loudly as klaus smirked

“Allison can you move please” Allison pulled out allowing vanya with now a strap on to sit beside five make him sit up. “Ride me til you orgasm” five slowly straddled her and pushed himself down the 10 inch strap on that vanya had.

Klaus made a wow expression and watched five struggle to take the cock In fully, allison pushed five all the way down making him gasp loudly and shake

Five couldn’t move it felt so good just to insert it that he couldn’t even feel the pain anymore, vanya lifted him and brought him down

Five screamed his moans as Allison rubbing her cock on his back klaus watched in amazement as Five was covered in fake cocks

Klaus stood up and out his cock infront of fives face both his feet on either side of vanyas stomach. Vanya smirked liking the view of five covered 

Five grabbed klaus pulsing cock and began licking it, allison grabbed his head and forced him to gag it. Klaus was smaller then the strap on so Five didn’t struggle as much. Klaus moaned as five bobbed his head with to take cocks in him and rubbing him

Allison continued to make his head move farther down so he wasn’t gaging the dick in his mouth. Vanya grabbed fives cock and stroked him as she shoved an other finger in klaus ass.

Five pulled off of klaus’s dick and rubbed his ass on the cock inside of him wanting more. Vanya has stopped and waited for five, “Dont stop now please no don’t stop ram into me please vanya fuck me so hard I’ll be craving more even after I’m tired. Make my legs week.” Klaus smirked at five now loving cock

Allison continued to rub him, her crotch was being stimulated. Vanya began slamming into five even more as klaus fucked his mouth making five gag again. Five closed his eyes letting himself fall into pleasure 

The thought that ran through his head was “after this go back to normal no more cock” five loved this feeling but he didn’t like not being in control and being dominated or vulnerable.

Five pulled off with a string of saliva connecting his bottom lip to klaus dick, five put his lips back onto klaus and began sucking again while Allison smirked at the sight

Klaus grabbed fives head and forced him all the way down as he cane forcing five to drink it all. Come slowly dropped down his chin and he could barley keep all of it in his mouth. Five pulled off of klaus and drank the rest until he came with the feeling vanya coming from the strap on. Vanya pulled out leaving five empty and laid down and breathed heavier then he ever did.

Allison grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up and sat him down on her strap on with his legs spread so klaus and vanya could see Allison fucking him.

Vanya and klaus smirked and chuckled as five tried to close his legs but Allison just continued to ram into him, five moaned and moaned until Allison shoved some of her fingers in husband mouth.

Five closed his eyes Ass he shot come everywhere some on klaus and vanya but Allison wasn’t done yet. Allison continued despite fives tired stops. 

Fives eyes rolled back as he felt Allison come and he came again while klaus and vanya watched, Allison pulled out of five and let him lay down. Allison looked over to vanya and smiled 

“Feel left out still?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked y’all horny fellows


End file.
